The present invention relates to a motor-boat hull of the type provided with a planing bottom.
Conventional planing bottoms, as is known, have the disadvantage that they are subject to abrupt pitching movements, commonly known as porpoising, due to the displacement of the pressure centre on the bottom alternately fore and aft of the centre of gravity. In order to prevent the centre of thrust from being displaced too far aft as the speed of the boat increases, stepped or three-point planing bottoms have been produced which enable high speeds to be reached and the porpoising to be eliminated, but have the disadvantage that, whilst planing, they are disturbed even by small waves and can therefore only sail if the surface of the water is perfectly calm.